A Cool Guy and an OCD Kid
by AmbiguouSanity
Summary: Soul "Eater" Evans is just getting back to school after a horrible Christmas break. No matter how hard he tries he can't find the right girl for him. Soul/Kid, yaoi, Rated M for later chapters.
1. Haven't Met You Yet

_A/N: Hey, this is AmbiguouSanity =] This is really my first posted fanfiction so please, if there's anything you see as being wrong please tell me!_  
><em>Disclaimer: All characters, places, and brand names mentioned belong to their respective orders and not to me unless specifically mentioned.<em>

Chapter One: Haven't Met You Yet

It was the first day back to DWMA after the winter break and Soul "Eater" Evans was still recovering from his horrible Christmas. After escaping a kiss from his meister Maka under the mistletoe, things had been rocky between them. Soul obviously handled it poorly, (how else would a cool guy like him not be able to persuade a girl to forgive him?) and now the normally cool saunter to school transformed into a gut retching dodge of ice-cold glowers. Nevertheless, Soul kept up his persona and ducked into the opposite direction he and Maka usually went through, almost immediately after entering the expansive school.

Soul glanced back. A cool guy wouldn't let himself be followed; also, he needed as much time to think as he could muster. Clear thinking appeared scarce with a heart-broken meister across the hall. Why couldn't Maka see that he hadn't found the one yet? He went through girls like candy for the past year and a half, and still hadn't found one that suited his fancy for over a week. Soul sighed and threw his arms behind his head as he looked at the ceiling. Strangely enough, he wasn't very frustrated about the situation; in fact, he was more determined than ever. With Maka keeping a cold distance from him, he could finally get back on track with his speed dating. Oh! He almost forgot that he and Black Star were going to discover who was covering all of the difficult missions today too. Life was going to get better. A cool guy should always go with the flow.

As Soul closed his eyes, he began to hum a song he heard about a dude in a similar position. His feet moved with the beat but suddenly someone crashed into him, who was presumably running in the opposite direction. "Hey, watch where you're going!" Soul shouted as he grimaced at the pain shooting up his lower back. The weight of the person lurched off of him.

"Sorry about that, but I'm horribly late. Would you mind directing me to Mr. Barett's classroom um…?"

Soul looked up to see a black-clad kid holding out his hand. Hands locked and Soul accepted his newly discovered peer's assistance in getting up. "Soul, and yeah, I'm supposed to be there myself," Soul replied, now on his feet. "I must've lost track of time. What's your name, anyways?"

"Death the Kid," Kid answered. They let their grasp drop.

"Mm… Can I call you Kid?" the silver haired boy tested.

"Yeah, that's what everyone calls me anyways." Cool response. He had earned Soul's respect.

"C'mon, class is this way," Soul spoke; gesturing in the opposite direction he was originally going in, he twirled and walked to the classroom. "So are you new in town? I don't think I've seen you around before."

"No, I just wasn't allowed to enroll until I found a weapon – father's orders." Kid seemed to be scrutinizing the halls as he spoke.

"If you're looking for a flaw, don't bother. This place 100% symmetrical, according to my meister."

The orange-eyed boy smiled at him unexpectedly, as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"So, you're a weapon?" Kid inquired.

"Yeah, a scythe," Soul sighed. He was asked that question way too often. He stopped in front of Mr. Barett's class. "This is it, I'll talk to you after class? I could give you a tour." Cool guys offer to do stuff like that.

"Alright," the skull-bearing boy replied.

Soul creaked open the door, attempting to be quiet. He failed. He got grabbed by the scruff of the neck and was launched into his seat beside Maka. "Tardy again? Be on time!" Barett shouted at him. "Ah, and you must be Death the Kid. I was alerted to excuse your unpunctuality."

"Thank you, I'll attempt to limit my lates," Kid bowed. He then took a seat beside two blondes.

"Now then, back to where we were…" Mr. Barett continued the lesson.

The whole class ignored the fizzling smoke coming out of Soul's bruised face.


	2. Starlight

_A/N: Sorry for the late update… been a couple days, but my weekend was busy =] I hope get on a good posting-schedule. Anyways, hope you enjoy! It's only a little longer though.  
><em>_Disclaimer: All characters, places, and brand names mentioned belong to their respective orders and not to me unless specifically mentioned._

Chapter Two: Starlight

Death the Kid just finished his first day at his father's school; he found it amazing. Not only did his weapons Liz and Patty help him get through the day (if you call yelling at him to leave something unsymmetrical alone that), but he also met one of the most interesting people in a while. Sadly, Liz and Patty demanded to know all of the details about said encounter.

"Kiiiiid! Tell us who it was," Patty prodded. God, it was going to be a long walk home. "We wanna know who was making eyes at you all class!"

If only there was a possibility Kid could make it out of this without a migr-

"This isn't time to be in la-la land! Give us the dirt!" Liz interrupted Kid's thoughts - again. Fine, if they wouldn't give up under the cold shoulder, denial was the best path.

"For the last time noth-," Kid began, but was disrupted by Patty.

"You can't say nothing happened, we were there!"

"You were blushing like a school girl!"

He gave up on denial and let his thoughts wander. Who was that blonde dragging Soul away after class? Was it just an excuse to not show him around? Kid threw away that idea; after all, Soul seemed genuinely interested. "Maybe that was his meister…" Kid thought audibly.

"Oh so he's a weapon, eh?" the younger sent a mischievous look to her sister.

"Your right Patty, this could create amazing drama!" the longhaired blonde nearly hit Kid in the face from flailing her arms about. Attempting to ignore his weapons' fan-girlish chatter, Kid opened the doors to their home. Immediately he booked it up the stairs into his bedroom and left Liz and Patty's daydreams and squeals behind. Christ, was it ever impossible to get some alone time?

Kid grabbed his measuring tape and began to go through his getting-home ritual. Unintentionally letting his thoughts cloud his consciousness, Kid started thinking about Soul more and more. What if he was a slacker in school? Maybe that's why he was late. It was possible… but that wouldn't be something to worry about considering he wasn't his meister. Or maybe that _would_ have an affect him. Kid hadn't had many friends at all (he wasn't interested or things didn't turn out well). Or even worse! What if Soul was a slob?

There was a knock on his door.

"Oi, Kid. Tsubaki invited us to the basketball court. Do you wanna come along?" Liz's voice muffled through the door.

Turning the doorknob and pushing it forward, Kid slowly peeked out of the door. "Tsubaki? I don't remember meeting her," he replied. Patty's head appeared from behind Liz's shoulder and she giggled.

"That's because me and Liz* just met her today, silly!" Patty pointed out. It was only the three's first day of class.

The dark-haired boy sighed, "Alright, I'll come along. Everything seems in order anyways, so let me just check the rest of the house and then change."

"Alright, awesome! Patty, let's go get ready," Liz said.

Meanwhile, on Soul and Maka's walk home Maka was oddly determined - to make peace. Maka pulled her weapon by the arm the first half way home until the scythe complained about the likeliness of it falling off. "Soul, why didn't you tell me?" Maka chimed happily.

Utterly puzzled, Soul replied, "Tell me what? What's going on?" Maka suddenly came to a revelation; maybe Soul hadn't realized it for himself.

"Oh. Uh, nothing," Maka nervously mumbled out. She was horrible at covering herself up and didn't fool Soul for a second. "Tsubaki invited us to play basketball, I told her you were coming." Come on…

"Yeah, okay." Yes! Maka held a look of triumph. She confused Soul even more. Maka hated basketball. This had to be a scheme! "Why are you so happy all of a sudden anyways?" Soul inquired. And what didn't he tell her?

"N-nothing! I just realized that I was being mean about the whole thing."

"Sure," Soul exhaled audibly. They turned onto their street. "Home at last! Don't take too long getting cleaned up just to get dirty again."

Maka laughed as she opened the door and began up the stairs. "Hey, I won't make you do your homework if you don't complain." Maka's discovery about Soul shed light on how ignorant she was about the Christmas situation; therefore, she'd go to a couple far lengths to get things calm between them. The white-haired teen, knowing the scythe-wielder well, understood her intentions. Soul also agreed with them.

Knowing just how to handle things the scythe retorted sarcastically: "That's one thing I never thought I'd hear."

"A just shut up and get ready," Maka countered while unlocking the apartment.

"I would if you'd hurry up!"

"Idiot!"

Both partners grinned at each other after they entered the living room. Things were going to be fine.

Across town, Tsubaki put her hair up in a loose bun. "Black Star, are you getting ready?" she chided from the kitchen. The longhaired teen still had to make sandwiches and she knew Black Star wasn't getting ready at all. Blips and bops came from the other room and Tsubaki got even more annoyed. "…Black Star."

Black Star distractedly replied from the other room. "Huh? Uh, yeah, I'll get on that. After I get to the check point."

"Get ready now. I'm almost done with the snack."

"How did you convince Maka to play basket ball anyways? She hates it," Black Star noted. Blue hair moved to the other side of the apartment; finally, he was getting ready.

"She asked me, actually. She told me to ask those girls we met today too," Tsubaki answered. She smiled. After Tsubaki pointed out to Maka how Soul was looking at the stripe-clad boy, Maka finally understood.

"Oi, Tsubaki. I'm ready," Black Star said, appearing in the kitchen. He watched his weapon put the food into a plastic bag to carry. Why is she smiling? Black Star grinned, "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing, just a conversation Maka and I had."

_How could Maka not have noticed before she told her…_

"Ah, I see." Together they exited their home.

…_why Soul couldn't stay with one girl…_

"Black Star, you're going the wrong way!" Tsubaki laughed.

"Oh, sorry," the meister was clearly embarrassed but shrugged it off. Someone as big as Black Star had no time for embarrassment.

…_was because Soul was gay?_

***Patty was most likely raised with little education. I'll play with this idea by occasionally making purposeful grammatical mistakes like in the anime.**

_A/N: Please review if you enjoyed it. People tend to read stories if they're more reviews :3 Thank you for your patience with my writing, I tend to be a little too formal ^^;  
><em>_Also, I had to include them getting ready because they always show them in different outfits when they're not fighting or at school. (Hey, it was also a good filler for important conversation!) Just mentioned that because it seemed like too much while I was reading it over._


	3. To Play or not to Play

_A/N: This is a short chapter because I haven't got around to really finishing it and it feels like eons since I last updated! Sorry, but the next chapter should be up in a few days!  
><em>_Disclaimer: All characters, places, and brand names mentioned belong to their respective orders and not to me unless specifically mentioned._

Chapter Three: To Play or not to Play

Death the Kid watched from the sidelines while his friends played basketball. Although he had been invited to play, Kid refused having uneven teams and wouldn't even act as a sub. "W-wait! What's a double dribble again?" Maka complained. This was definitely not going as planned! She forgot about how uneducated she was when it came to sports; also, she would have to play to convince everyone she didn't have 'ulterior intentions'. She recalled Black Star's comment about drugs being the only possible reason Maka would've invited them all.

"Maka, for the last time…" Black Star began to explain. How could she not understand his big words?

All players gathered around to try and explain the rules to Maka just _one_ more time. Soul quickly lost interest and sauntered over to the bench where his new friend sat. He took a step forward, turned around and plopped himself onto the bench in one fluid motion while uttering, "Hey," to Kid. Oh yeah, he was too cool.

"Having fun? Besides Maka's indifference, I mean," Kid answered. He just met his new peers today. It felt as if he befriended them decades ago.

Soul laughed at Kid's observation but told him the blunt truth: "Not at all really. Do you want to go get some food?" A rumble emitting from the brunet's stomach gave the albino a positive answer. "I will take that as a yes," Soul snickered. Kid started turning red and Soul felt a twist in his gut. Did he embarrass him?

The skull-bearing boy couldn't help but turn a darker shade. Oh, come on! That smile was not fair, and why was Soul making so much eye contact? Unable to prevent turning redder, Kid glanced away. Soul took it as a bad sign.

"Oi, Soul, are you coming over here or what?" Liz whined.

"Yeah, yeah. Come play!" Patty chimed in. The sisters were tired of waiting. It was bad enough with Maka not understanding the basic rules.

"Would you guys mind going to get some food? We're starving!" protested Soul.

Maka panicked. What if it was a rare chance for them to be alone? Soul better thank her for this in the future. When Tsubaki started giving her a weird look Maka realized how long she had been thinking. Flustered, Maka blurted out, "Nah, you guys go ahead, we'll be good! We'll play three against two with Black Star and Patty as the pair!"

"Uh, are you sure about that? We would crush you guys !" Black Star boasted.

Liz scoffed. "Yeah right, even though my sister is athletic there's no way she could beat me in this sport!" Patty just giggled maniacally as a reply to her sister's showing off.

"I suppose it's settled then," Tsubaki deducted, "you two go on with out us." The death-weapon speculated over what would happen as the two boys shrugged and wandered off. Suddenly, Black Star startled her by shouting about the "un-doubtable" out come of some one as big as him winning. The ball was then passed and the game began.


	4. A Date?

_A/N: Sorry I took a while longer to update this than I promised…. But I was SO TIRED on Tuesday and the site wasn't allowing me to update this last night... any ways it was one in the morning when I proof read this, so my proof reading skills may not have been up to par... if you see any problems, lease PM me so I can correct them. I apologize for any mistakes profusely! The chapters longer so, that makes up for a bit right?  
><em>_Disclaimer: All characters, places, and brand names mentioned belong to their respective orders and not to me unless specifically mentioned._

Chapter Four: A Date?

"So…" Soul started casually, "where do you like to eat?" They had to decide which direction they were headed in soon.

"The Death Seasons restaurant*," Kid replied.

Tripping over his own feet in surprise, Soul almost fell on his face. "You mean the rotating restaurant on top of the six-star hotel?"

"Yes, is there another one?" Perhaps a knock off? Kid wasn't sure but last time he checked they didn't do that with establishments.

"N-no… That's really high class though right?" Soul mumbled the question; however, he quickly composed himself after realizing it wasn't cool to speak unclearly. Avoiding eye contact, Soul looked at his feet while he walked.

"I suppose," Kid responded, "but its real feature is it's perfectly symmetrical!" The striped boy almost burst with overflowing joy and Soul couldn't help but laugh. The albino found Kid's enthusiasm adorable.

"Would you mind going somewhere different?" There was no way he would be able to afford eating at Death Seasons and letting Kid pay for food was even farther out of the question. A cool guy should always cover the bill (unless he's with close friends. Because who doesn't love the flip of the coin when Black Star would be the one paying if you guessed right?).

Kid understood what Soul was saying - the Death Seasons really wasn't his friend's scene. Although disappointed, the brunet disallowed the emotion from entering his expression. "No, wherever is fine." He discovered his words were the right ones when Soul seemed to have a weight lifted off his shoulders. Following Soul down the street, Kid noticed their destination. "Is that it?" he asked his friend as they were reaching a corner café.

"Yeah, it's a poetry café, wait until you see their food," Soul replied with a smile. Kid would love it. Suddenly, Kid blushed and veered his head away again. Oh no, did he think Soul called him fat? The silver-haired boy rushed into the restaurant, hauling the Death God in by the arm.

He couldn't help it; Kid kept blushing deeper and deeper. First Soul sent him that smile and now he's grasping his arm? The brunet thought he was going to faint. "Uh, Soul, d-do we seat ourselves?" Kid stuttered.

"Yeah let's grab a booth," Soul answered smoothly. He needed to try his hardest to make up for how many times he offended Kid today…

"Alright."

They sat down on the red leather in the black and white setting. A waiter presented them with menus and Kid was at a loss. There was nothing on the menu that seemed remotely familiar.

The Death God blushed – again. "W-would you mind ordering for me?" Kid requested meekly. He felt stupid. Utterly stupid.

"No, not at all. Do you want coffee?" Soul offered with a smirk. His new companion was so cute~!

"Uh, sure."

Soul ordered for them when the server returned. After he turned over the menus, the albino shifted to look towards Kid. "I want to show you something. Wait here okay?" Soul smiled at him. He knew Kid would love this.

"Okay?" Kid had no idea what to expect.

Leaping from his seat, Soul smirked. He then sauntered over to a grand piano on a sort of stage area and began playing a beautiful melody. Kid, still sitting in the booth, had a clear view of the albino; although he was blown away, he couldn't help but grin. Soul truly existed as a cool guy. Kid looked over the pianist. How could his fingers move so gracefully over the keys? The Death God never grew an interest in the piano – he preferred the violin. Closing his eyes, the brunet lost himself in the melody. Abruptly he almost jumped out of his seat when Soul sat down.

"Ah! Sorry, I didn't notice you stopped," the brunet murmured.

"It's fine, as long as you enjoyed it," Soul replied.

"Chopin's Nocturne in C minor?"

Sharp teeth formed a grin. How could he forget that such a classy guy would know so much about music? "Yes it was."

Kid wondered aloud, "Is everyone permitted to use the piano here?"

"No, but I get gigs here regularly," Soul answered casually. He hoped that his friend would ask him that; it gave him a chance to express how cool he was without boasting. Soul blushed and returned a sweet smile sent his way by Kid. "Ah, foods here." His companion's eyes sparkled like stars.

"The… food…" Kid slowly whispered.

Soul arched an eyebrow and smirked. "Yeah, what about it?"

"It's perfectly symmetrical!" The striped boy was in awe, causing his peer to laugh clearly.

"I knew you'd like it!"

"How did they get the topping like thi- oh no," Kid mumbled in despair, "this will never do… How can I eat something this beautiful?" His face fell against the table.

Soul became panicked but collected himself and presented his friend with the idea of taking a picture of it. "I have a camera if you'd like to use it," the albino proposed, grabbing the device out of his pocket.

Kid beamed. What an amazing idea! He took the camera happily and snapped a photo of the dish (he made sure to get Soul in the shot so once it was developed he would have a picture of his red-eyed friend). "That should be perfect."

"Alright then, so let's eat."

The two talked about the dessert menu as they ate but Kid sighed when he had no room what so ever for any more food. "Ah, Soul, would you like me to pay?" Kid offered politely. It only made sense since he obviously had more funds.

"No, no. It's on me," Soul replied quickly. That was one of the reasons for coming here. Soul paid with a 15% tip and escorted Kid out of the building. When the cold air hit them, the brunet shivered. "Would you like to borrow my jacket?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Kid answered. Why was it so dark out? It didn't feel as if they had been in the café for very long.

"Of course not." Soul draped his coat over Kid's shoulders. "Now the least you could do is let me walk you home."

A smile reached yellow eyes as Kid flushed. "Alright, my house is this way." The two started towards their destination.

"Do your weapons live with you?" Soul asked. Those two girls were really hot… He wondered if they and Kid…

"Yes, but we aren't together if that's what you're wondering." The Death God was prodded on the subject many times so he answered in an unfazed tone.

Awesome! "Cool," Soul said. Wait, what was awesome about that? He wasn't interested in Liz and Patty, so why… Then it hit him. He only played the piano for those he really cared about or was genuinely… interested in… Oh shit! Did he like Kid? The idea of being gay hadn't struck him before but now that he thought of it, it made sense. Also, his brother was bisexual. Maybe that's what he was. Soul was surprised himself by being so unfazed; then, he glanced over to Kid who had a soft smile on his face.

It made sense to Soul. After all, it was easily justified by how cute Kid seemed to be. How could Soul not fall for him? The only concern was that it was so quickly – it was only a day.

Kid looked up at him and murmured, "We're here."

Soul grasped Kid's hand and walked him up to the doorway. "I'll see you tomorrow?" the albino questioned.

The sudden contact caused Kid to blush. "Of course."

The Death God's eyes became half-lidded as the silver haired boy moved his face in closer. Soft lips touched and a slight spark was sent down the boys' spines. After a half of a minute the two pulled apart gracefully.

"You can borrow my jacket tonight," Soul mentioned as he opened the door for his (newly realized) date.

"Alright, goodnight," Kid replied softly.

"Sweet dreams," Soul whispered as he walked from the front door.

Kid shut the door and was immediately pounced on by his weapons.

"We saw the whole thing!" Patty giggled.

"Tell us about your date!" Liz commanded.

Kid sighed. Shoving them both off of him he mumbled something that sounded like 'later' and rushed up the stairs to his bedroom with a blush on his face.

*_The Death Seasons restaurant is a joke of "The Four Seasons" restaurant in New York. Note that the Actual restaurant isn't on top of a six-star hotel. (there's only a couple hotels of that class in the world!) I just figured it would add to the image._

_A/N: Again please alert me of any mistakes!_


	5. On The Brightside

_A/N: Hey all! Ha... I wrote this a while ago and for some reason i didn't put it up... i now know why. It was short. and i even added on to it. still so short! IM SORRY! there's no excuses for it being this late! forgive me! Q_Q You can thank ZarameJake for getting me to pst this! Thanks lady! Also, Thank you all for the comments and favourites! Hopefully, I can make it up to you all for me being so late :(. Enjoy and Review! if you have complaints or see any errors, please tell me!_

Chapter Five: On the Brightside

The next morning, after his perfectly executed routine, Kid sauntered with his partners, Liz and Patty, to DWMA. Unlike their previous arrival, the trio found themselves walking up the steps to discover Black Star's newest speech about himself being next to God. The young Death God and his older partner sighed, while the younger sister giggled.

"Tsubaki," Liz complained, "tell us what he's going on about so we don't have to sift through this for the important bits."

The quiet ninja smiled and replied, "Maka, Soul, Black Star, and I were assigned to a remedial lesson because of our failure to collect souls." There was a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"I thought you're all top students," Kid remarked as a smirk appeared on his lips.

Black Star busted out laughing at his comment. "We are top students! Everyone knows that I'm ahead of my time!" The blue-haired assassin blatantly ignored Tsubaki's frustration getting deeper with every word; although, knowing Black Star, he most likely had no idea that it was happening at all.

Patty caught Kid murmuring something that sounded like "that doesn't include anyone else but yourself you know". She laughed, but stopped suddenly, alarming Kid, to whisper something to her sister. The skull-clad Death God followed Liz's gaze to Maka and Soul and he veered his gaze to the ground in an attempt to hide his flushing face.

Unlike Kid, Soul established the impossibility of keeping his eyes off of his new lover. A swift Maka Chop to the head immediately ended this.

"Soul! Can you please focus on the task at hand?" Maka shouted. "We have to stop Prof. Sid! Sid! For goodness's sake!"

"Did I tell you how he apparently was murdered?" A shadow crept over Soul's face.

Maka took a step back. "W-what are you talking about?"

Stopping his boasting, Black Star joined in. "Yeah, his skin turned blue from the lack of blood and warmth."

Maka, panicking, came up with a logical explanation. "Those are j-just rumors!"

The silver-haired boy shook his head at her cover. "Now he walks the graveyard grounds in search of students-"

-"TO KILL!" Black Star shouted, jumping at Maka and causing her to scream.

"That's it. I'm done for. That's why they're sending me on this death mission… there's no room for a meister that can't even identify a witch!" Maka wailed. All three other girls immediately rushed to her side.

"That is not true at all!"

"You're a wonderful student!"

"Monkeys go 'eek eek!'"

Liz stared at her sister doubtfully. "Patty, that doesn't help at all."

Contrary to the girls, the boys gravitated over to Death the Kid.

"How typical of a little person." Black Star began moving around while he talked. "She's so concerned with herself she doesn't see that I would save her in a heartbeat- I am big enough. Big enough for a special assignment!"

Soul sighed. "You do know that remedial assignments are for retards right?"

"What?" Black Star hollered.

"Sorry."

"How could they insult a God like me? I'm far superior to all of these chumps! They call themselves meisters!" The assassin trailed off as he stomped away in anger.

Soul turned to Kid after watching Black Star blast off. "So, can't look at me?" he inquired flashing a grin. Kid was adorable.

The Death God snapped his head up in shock but his gaze softened after seeing Soul's smile. "No it's not that it's just..." He couldn't finish his sentence. How could he explain to Soul that he gave him butterflies just by showing up?

Soul chuckled in response and took Kid's hand. "Oi, Maka," he shouted back, "It's going to be fine! I'll be right back, Kid and I are going to the store to buy stake-out food."

Maka nodded; she knew her and the scythe would be at each other's throats if they didn't get anytime away from each other. Also, the pig-tailed girl happened to be swept up in relaxation plans with the Liz and Patty. Tsubaki was missing. Presumably she went after Black Star.

"So on the bright side classes are cancelled," Soul said to Kid, "and I have a clean slate for a couple hours. How about we go buy some food and go relax?" Slipping that in there was hopefully smooth enough.

"Sure," Kid replied. His whole arm felt tingly from the contact with Soul's hand. "You must need it after the news."

Cute! He's blushing again. "Yeah Death God lays it on thick."

"It's usually for the better."

Soul snorted. "You're just defending him because he's your dad." They commenced the mission of wandering away from the commotion.

Kid shoved his silver-haired lover with his shoulder lightly in defiance. "I am not!" the striped boy scoffed. "And shouldn't we discuss about what we're getting at the store before we get there?"

"You're changing the subject."

"Am not!"


End file.
